A Rose by any other name
by Lethalvampire
Summary: What happens when Ruby finallly gets ticked off by Elena. I am dedicating it to my friend nikitafanx
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters.

Summary: Elena Gilbert has just gotten her boyfirend Stefan Salvatore back from the tomb. She is happy with her life but will her happiness be short-lived?

Authors note: I am making this to see if you like it. Please R&R. The next chapter will be much longer.

* * *

**Prologue**

As I looked out of the window I couldn't help but wonder what Stefan was up to. _Probably with Katherine._ Why would I think that? Well, why wouldn't I. Although he said he loved me, Katherine and I look the same and he had admitted to me that the reason why he wanted to know me was because I look like her. I can only hope that Elijah keeps his word.

I was still looking out the window but I wasn't taking anything in until a shadow moved across the window. I raised my eyes and saw it was someone I recognised. He had fair hair and green eyes. I turned around quickly for it was Stefan.

I ran to hug him and he wrapped his arms around me. He pulled me onto my bed and we sat and talked. Eventually I was bored of sitting on my bed across from him and talking. I leaned in and kissed him. He stared at me and then pulled me closer to him. He kissed me and then we sank down onto the bed. I knew it was late and he needed his sleep more than me so I relaxed and closed my eyes and drifted off.


	2. Morning Brawl

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of these characters

**Auther Note:** Just so you know. Rose did jump in front of damon but didn't get bitten. Damon stabbed Jules and she is dead and Rose ran off again.

Anyway, thank you for R&Ring. I will bring out one or two chapters every weekend as I have so much homework the rest of the week and I need to work on perfecting the story for yoy guys to read.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter1: Morning Brawl**

I woke up early this morning and noticed that for the first time in days it looked like the day was going to turn out well. As of last night I had gotten my Stefan back. I love him so much. I was worried for the past few days, with him in the tomb with Katherine, he might have realised he still loved her. He might have wanted to stay with her instead of being with me. I know now that those worries were petty. He told me he loved me but I never believed him until now. He was mine and there is nothing that that malevolent, evil, little bitch, Katherine could do about it.

These thoughts were whirling around my head and it was hard to concentrate. Eventually I could not bear thinking anymore, it hurt too much. I sighed and rolled over to see Stefan gazing contently at me. I gazed back. He looked so perfect, the way the sun glistened off his skin. Oh great now I was comparing him to Edward Cullan. We stared at each other for a few minutes before he finally broke the silence.

"What are you thinking about?"he asked. _Crap, I can't tell him I was thinking about not trusting him. I better lie._

I pulled myself closer to him and he pulled me onto his chest. I looked down at him and said "How glad I am that I have got you back" _Well that wasn't a complete lie._

Stefan laughed and said "I'm glad I am back too. Now would you like me to make you breakfast or is it too early to do so?"

"Yes if you wouldn't mind." I shuffled my way off of him and let him get up. He gave me a smile and then he walked out of the door. I listened to him quickly make his way down the stairs. After I could no longer hear him I decided to get up and get dressed. I picked new clothes out of the drawer and made my way into the bathroom. I showered quickly and got dressed. I opened the door hoping that I was fast enough that I beat Stefan.

He sat there on the bed holding a plate full with eggs, bacon and sausages. He smiled at me and I smiled back at him. I sat next to him and started to eat the food on the plate. He sat still and said nothing which made me think about why I thought I would beat him; I mean he is a vampire. How could I beat him? Once I had finished he grabbed the plate off me and ran down stairs and before I could even blink he was back.

"So what do you want to do today?" he asked picking me up and placing me on his lap.

"Well I can't do much, I'm stuck in here."I replied. _Yeah, stupid spell! I'll never talk to Bonnie again._  
"What? How are y- What happened while I was in the tomb?"_Crap, I forgot, he doesn't know._

"Bonnie put a spell on the house so that I cannot leave. They couldn't trust me. They thought that I would take the moonstone and run to Klaus. I'll admit it I did try though"  
"What Elena, why would you run to Klaus?" He said looking shocked but as I stared at him I saw the anger building up in his eyes. I turned my head away from him and looked out of the window to the trees across.

"Because I had to Stefan." I replied.  
He grabbed my shoulders and began to shake me. I turned my head back to face him as he said, "Listen to me Elena, there is no reason for you to go to Klaus and if there was, then I would be going with you."

"No Stefan! If I don't do as Klaus wants he will kill you." I pleaded to him. I could see it in his eyes that he was upset but I wouldn't let him die.

He shouted at me then, "ELENA YOU WILL NOT GO TO KLAUS ON A SUICIDE MISSION, I WONT LET YOU" He had never shouted at me like that before. I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes. He saw them too and pulled me into his arms. I let the tears flow freely as he rocked me saying,

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to shout at you like that. You are my whole life and I wouldn't be able to bear it if you died."

"Well isn't this all like some crappy love story." a sneering voice said.

It was Damon. Standing at the window with his arms folded. Stefan let go of me and I quickly grabbed a pillow and chucked it at Damon. He sidestepped and the pillow hit the window. I glared at him and he laughed.

"Is that it?" he said

"Damon leave me alone, I'm not in the mood."_Yeah, why would I be able to put up a fight when my boyfriend just shouted at me? He is so dumb sometimes. _

"Damon please just leave her alone" said Stefan quietly.

Damon walked over to the bed and sat down, he said sarcastically, "What's wrong with you today."

* * *

Stefan's POV

I looked at Elena as soon as Damon said those words. You could see that sadness in her eyes turn to anger. She looked at Damon for a moment and then slapped him across the face. I couldn't stifle my laugh and Damon turned to face me.

"You think this is funny. I'll show you funny"

He shoved me off the bed at and then he jumped after me and we rolled on the floor laughing. Elena was laughing too and when I looked at her I could see that although she tried not to show it, something was bothering her. I wish I could find out what that was, and then maybe I could take that pain away. All I want to do is make her happy.

Elena lifted her head and glanced at the door and then said, while still looking at it, "Hey you guys be quiet, you're going to wake Jenna"

We stopped fighting for a moment and then Damon replied with, "And your fight didn't?"

I listened hard and could hear a movement from across the hall and it started to get closer to the room. Damon and I quickly scrambled out of the window. We heard the door open and we were on the roof listening in on what Jenna said.

"Hey are you all right because I heard a crash?"

"Yeah Jenna, I'm fine I just fell, that's all."

"All right" she said and we heard the door slam shut. We climbed back in through the window and walked over to Elena. Damon said,

"So are you going to tell Jenna that we are going to be here all day or are we just going to be walking up to your front door" _Why does Damon need to be there. I would prefer to be alone with Elena. I suppose he is on "Elena watch" as Elena had put it last night. I didn't understand it but I didn't question her as we were both just happy to see each other again._

"Well I better leave you time to go home get changed and I need time to tell Jenna and phone you. So it is 7 just now, don't come back until its 8. I'll phone you sometime in between." Damon said bye and jumped out the window. I quickly kissed Elena and jumped out after Damon.

* * *

**Thank you for Reading**

**xx**


	3. You did this to yourself!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of these characters

**Auther's note:** I would like to thank David Fishwick

GaaxIno321

TIVA GSR FREEK

Ayelet Vestrit

and nikitafanx

Please keep R&Ring

* * *

**Chapter2:You did this to yourself**

Elena's POV

As soon as Stefan left I pulled my diary out from under the mattress. I hadn't written in it for days as it just brought back thoughts of Stefan in the tomb. This would be the day my life would get back to normal or at least as normal as it could be, so for today's entry I only wrote one word STEFAN. After I finished writing I put it back under the mattress and then I went downstairs. As I went I looked at the walls where it had pictures of my family at different points in our lives. They were family portraits and the last one was taken on the day they died. That one was the one I never want to look at as I know that that was the last time we were all together but today it didn't bother me. I looked the pictures over one more time before I continued my way down the stairs.

Jenna was making breakfast as I entered the kitchen.

"Hi Elena. I making your favourite!"

"I already ate Jenna. Sorry."  
"Don't worry about it, go get your brother and we can force this down him."

"Sure Jenna,"

I turned around and shouted "Jeremy!"

"You know you could be nicer to him."  
"Yeah I know." _I'll be nice when he apologises for locking me up and if it wasn't for a fact that Damon was bringing me food, from outside the house, I wouldn't be talking to him either_. I sat down on top of the island and watched as Jeremy came thundering like a herd of elephants down the stairs.

"What Elena?" he said. His tone almost made me smile. Almost. He had used that tone whenever I spoke to him the last few days. I didn't talk to him much as I found out, when I overheard him and Bonnie talking, that he helped in locking me in here. In the beginning he tried to get me to talk to him but then he just gave up.

"Jenna made breakfast." I smiled.

He looked at me in shock. I haven't smiled at him for a while. He still wore a shocked expression when he said, "Ok, Can I talk to you for a second?"

We both stared at Jenna; she had her back to us and just lifted up her hand as if to say on you go. Jeremy saw it and walked over to me, grabbed my arm and pulled me off the island. He pulled me into the living room and then spun me around to face him. God, he is only 15 and he is a whole head taller than me. I just looked up at him until he started talking to me.

"Ok Elena, what's your problem, huh? I have been trying to save your life and you were unhappy with me and now you have just gone to full on ignoring me." _Oh now he's gonna get it. I don't care if I got Stefan back he crossed the line by not knowing what he did. It is obvious. _  
"Maybe I might talk to you if you apologised for locking me in the house." I retorted.

He looked surprised at how I knew that but when I lifted one eyebrow it clicked, "Hey, that's not my fault. You did this to yourself when you tried to draw Klaus' attention." he said, not as mad as before.  
Well maybe not all of it clicked. _It looks like I am going to have to spell it out to him_, "It wouldn't be so bad if you removed it now. I gave my word to Elijah that I would stay safe and Stefan is back so he can watch me 24/7."

He watched my face as he said, "I would remove it if I could but Bonnie is the only one who can remove it and she is at home today and won't be coming round until later tonight."

"We could call her and ask her to come round" I knew he was going to say no. He had a crush on Bonnie and he and she had a fallout.

"No Elena. Look I am sorry for doing this to you but you are my sister and I don't want you to get hurt." He said with a sad expression coming to his face.  
I couldn't bear him to have that expression on his face for much longer. "Ok I forgive you." I hugged Jeremy and then we went back into the Kitchen. Jenna looked round.

"Hey. What were you too talking about?" She tried to say it casually but her eyes said she was curious.

Jenna knows nothing about vampires and I hope to keep it that way. If she knew, then she will be in danger. I had to lie, "Nothing Jenna." She looked at me and then looked at Jeremy. I followed her gaze and saw that Jeremy was thinking the same thing as me. He tried to hide it but it was showing. Jenna stared at him for a few more seconds and then she turned her head back towards me.

"Oh I see: private stuff. I remember those times."_I don't want to know what times she is thinking of. I know my Aunt Jenna and then I don't know her. _She is a person trying to look after two teens and then she is her own person. The person who is allowed to go out get drunk and do whatever the hell they want. That was the Jenna I didn't know.

I snapped out of my thoughts and said, "Hey Aunt Jenna, can I have Stefan and Damon round?"  
She straightened her back and said, with parental authority, "Yeah sure. I'm going out with Alaric anyway. What are you going to do Jeremy?"

"I'm going out." he said in a monotone voice. He was probably thinking about Bonnie or Anna. He really did love her. I am still sad that she died.

"Ok no need to tell me exactly where you are going." Said Jenna, obviously being sarcastic.

Jeremy shot her a look and said "Like I said before, Parental authority, nice." He smirked and then left the room. I looked at Jenna and she looked like she was about to explode. She hated it when Jeremy didn't take her seriously, so before I would become the target of her rage I said,

"I just need to phone Stefan and Damon. I'll be back in a minute." I turned quickly and ran to the living room and plonked myself down on the couch.

Jeremy's POV

After I left the room I ran upstairs to my bedroom. I flopped down on my bed and looked up at the ceiling. _I don't know why Jenna has to ask me exactly what I am doing. It's like she doesn't trust me but of course she trust Elena with having Stefan and Damon over. And Elena looks at me with pity because I have lost so many people that I care about. Maybe they don't think I can handle it but I can. I lost my parents then Vicki and then Anna. I am handling it._ With those last thoughts I got up and slammed my bedroom door shut.

Elena's POV

After I hung up the phone with Stefan I turned on the TV and just flicked through the channels. The clock on the wall said 7:10. _Great I have a long time to wait until they come round._ I really missed Stefan and now that he was back I want to spend as much time as I can with him. I watched TV until it was quarter to 8 and then there was a knock on the door. It could be Stefan coming early so I ran to open the door to see.

"Caroline?" Yes it was Caroline. She was standing there looking worried. Her purple top had red splatter marks on it and her skinny jeans had a tear down the side of them. Her hair was messed up. I stared at her in shock. Never had I seen her this dirty. She always kept everything neat and tidy. I looked into her eyes and she said in a trembling voice.

"Elena. You need to come quick something has happened."


	4. Insecure Girl

**Authers Note: **Thank you to everyone who reads my story, please review xx

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of these characters

* * *

**Chapter3: Insecure girl**

I still stared at her in shock. Thoughts whirring round my head. _Is Stefan ok? Is Klaus here? Has Katherine gotten out? Has something happened to Matt? Or has something happened to Damon? Wait what?_ I just thought about Damon, why did I think about Damon. Am I having feelings for him? No I can't be, I love Stefan and he broke Jeremy's neck and maybe it is just brotherly feelings like I wonder if Jeremy is getting over Anna. That had to be what I was feeling, right?

All of this happened in seconds and I knew that I had to get out. I took a step forward and was immediately met with an invisible wall. _Damn I am still stuck here! I want to see what happened._ Caroline looked at me, her eyebrows furrowed, obviously she forgot that I was stuck, like I did.

"Caroline, I can't. I'm stuck. What happened?" I said my voice beginning to break from fear. Caroline since she had become a vampire has been more observant to peoples' emotions, so she saw this and stepped inside the house and pulled me into a hug.

I pulled away from her, shut the door and looked in Aunt Jenna's direction. She had her ipod headphones in her ears and was dancing around the kitchen like a maniac. I smiled a bit and then pulled Caroline upstairs and into my bedroom. I let go of her arm and shut the door behind us and then walked over to the bed where she was and sat down.

"What happened, Caroline?" I said putting on a brave face.

Caroline's POV.

I looked at her worried face. _How is she going to handle this? I mean it's not like it is Damon. _Her eyes were watching me intently like a child. I took a deep breath and then started, "Well they arrived back at the boarding house and saw me. I smiled and-"

"Caroline the important details please." She snapped, her expression unreadable. _Sheesh, I am just trying to tell you what happened, no need to bite my head off!_

I took another deep breath and started for the second time, "Um. Damon left to go get more blood from the blood bank. Stefan went to get changed when two men came in. They shoved me against the wall and said that they wanted to see the doppelganger and that Klaus had sent them. I tried to fight them off but I wasn't strong enough. That was when Stefan came down the stairs. He rushed over and fought them off but not before one had staked him in the heart."

I still watched her and I saw the tears form in her eyes. _Don't cry, I'm no good at the whole comforting business._ I stared at her for a few more seconds and then pulled her into a hug. She buried her head into my shoulder and let the tears flow freely. _Oh not on my jacket, it's Gucci it cost me £2,250 to buy. Okay, I lied with my new abilities it didn't cost me anything._

I pulled her away from me and gave her a tissue from her Winnie the pooh tissue box. She looked at me gratefully and I settled back down onto my seat on the bed and said, "Do you want to hear the rest of the story?" She mumbled what sounded like a yes and I continued the story.

"I saw what had happened and so I shoved off the vampire and I broke off one of the table legs and staked him in the heart." She looked at me in shock, I could tell what she was thinking, _It is amazing that this girl, this insecure girl fought off a vampire that was hundreds of years older than her._ It was all in her expression.

I knew she wouldn't understand so I tried to explain the best I could, "I don't know what happened to me. I felt so angry about what they had done to Stefan and I guess that that was what fuelled me. Anyway I ran over to Stefan and saw that he wasn't moving. I panicked and thought that you should know so I ran over here."

FLASHBACK

_Oh where are they, I thought they would be back by now; I need to tell them all about Tyler's __transformation._ The front door banged open as Damon sauntered in. He looked towards me and gave me his little smirk. I ignored him and waited for Stefan to finish shutting the door. He turned round and smiled at me, "Hey Caro-" I ran over and hugged him before he could finish that sentence.

I looked up at him and said, "Don't you ever do that again, you maniac." He stared at me confusion across his face and said, "And why not?"

I let go of him and said, "Because it means you will leave me with Damon, the psychopath." We both laughed and looked at Damon.

"I am hurt Caroline." I smirked at him and walked back to pick up my glass of blood. His eyes watched me and then he turned around, grabbed his jacket and left the house. He shouted, "I need some fresh blood, I'll be back." before he was too far away for us to hear.

I looked at Stefan and he pointed upstairs and said "I need to go change." With that he ran upstairs and I listened to him shut his door and turn on the shower. I sighed and sat on the couch. _I could go out but what would I do._

I heard a floorboard creak behind me and I got up and spun round to face it. There were two men, both vampires from what I could tell. I could see their eyes looking me over, sizing me up, and seeing if I was a threat. The taller one with the blond hair and brown eyes spoke to me, "Where's the doppelganger. We are here to take her to Klaus."

I replied, "I don't know what you are talking about." I felt a lot of pressure on my neck as I was slammed against the wall. I struggled but couldn't break his hold.

Stefan's POV

I turned off the shower feeling refreshed. I listened expecting to hear the T.V downstairs, instead I heard voices. I got dressed quickly and opened the door. I silently walked downstairs. I looked into the living room and saw Caroline pinned against the wall. The man holding her said, "I'll ask you one more time and you better answer it truthfully. Where is the doppelganger?" They were here for Elena and I can't let anything happen to her so before I knew it I was barging into the room saying, "Why don't you pick on a Vampire your own age?"

They both turned around and the shorter one with the light brown hair dived for me. I avoided him and grabbed him by the neck. He tried to pry my hands off his neck but he couldn't I had a firm hold on him. I snapped a leg off a chair and staked it through his heart. I watched him turn grey and then I let him go.

I spun around to face the other vampire that was still holding on to Caroline, he let go of her and ran towards me. I told Caroline to move. I watched her as she ran round us. I turned my thoughts back to fighting and I turned my head back to the vampire I was fighting. I was spun round as he held me by my neck. His other arm swung out and hit me. I felt a searing pain at my heart. I looked down and saw a stake. My vision clouded and I fell to the floor. I felt like I couldn't move. It was my body shutting down, eventually it all faded into darkness.

Caroline's POV

I turned around and watched Stefan fall to the floor. _Oh my god. I can't believe what just happened_. I was frozen to the spot where I stood and I didn't take anything in until I felt my shoulder being rammed into the wall. I looked at the guy holding me still and something inside me snapped. I felt my eyes cover with anger and I gathered my strength and shoved him to the other side of the room. I ran over and took the stake from the other vampire and shoved it in the heart of the man as he was getting up disorientated. I shoved it in deeper and deeper until all my anger had left my body.

I dropped him and turned back to look at Stefan. I ran to him and stared for a few seconds and then I grabbed my jacket and my keys and I left the boarding house. I drove to Elena's house and sat on the bench on her porch. I needed some time to gather myself together and then I went up to her door and knocked.

After a few minute Elena opened the door

FLASHBACK ENDED

I saw her reach into her bag bedside table drawer and pull out her phone. I watched her as she dialled Bonnie's number.

Bonnie's POV

I heard my phone ringing and I turned around to find it. It was sitting on my bookshelf. I rushed over and saw that it was Elena calling. She hadn't talked to me since I had put the spell on the house but it was for her own good. I picked up the phone and immediately heard Elena's worried voice coming across the line.

"Bonnie, I need you to remove the spell, Stefan has been staked and I need to see him." I knew that Stefan had only gotten out the tomb yesterday and it wouldn't be good if Elena lost him. I said that I was coming to Elena and hung up the phone. I grabbed my jacket and grabbed the Grimwar from the shelf. I stuffed it in my bag, picked up my keys and drove to Elena's house. _Here we go again_

_

* * *

_

**Ok do you want Stefan to die? Say what your answer is in your review**

**This will influence how my story goes.**

**Luv you all**

**LethalVampire**


	5. The Undoing

**Authors Note: **Thank you all for reading and reviewing

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of these characters

**

* * *

**

Chapter4: The undoing

I parked my car in the driveway and I ran up the porch steps to the door. I knocked twice and I could hear footsteps hammering down the stairs. The door opened and I saw Jeremy. He stammered a, "Hello Bonnie." I looked away quickly from his face and saw Elena's worried face from behind him. I stepped past Jeremy into the hallway and shouted a hello at Jenna dancing in the dining room. _Jenna is so oblivious to everything. I wish I could still be like that._ She gave me thumbs up and I ran upstairs with Elena into her room. Caroline was waiting there. She looked a mess.

I walked in and Caroline smiled at me. I tried to smile back but I think it was weak. I sat down on the floor and began pulling out the candles from my bag. We were all silent and I could feel their eyes on my back. I pulled out the Grimwar and opened it to the page. I sighed knowing that I was going to have to ask for his help.

"Elena could you please tell Jeremy I need his help to break the spell"

She looked at me quizzically and said, "Why do you need him?"

I looked up at her and said, "Well, you need the blood of either the person you are going to bind to the house or you need the blood of a relative and since we have already used Jeremy's blood to lock you in here, we must use his to get you out."

"Ok I'll go get him" and with that she turned and left. I looked back at Caroline who just sat there staring at me.

"Look Bonnie. I am sorry for becoming something that you despise so much but can you at least forgive me for being so mad you for being mad at me."

"It's ok Caroline. I know I can trust you not to harm anyone. It will just take a bit of getting used to. That's all."

We then sat in silence until the door opened and Elena and Jeremy walked in. Jeremy saw what was set out and immediately sat opposite me. He held out his palms and I pricked one of his fingers and let one drop of blood drop onto the picture of Elena in front of us. I saw, out of the corner of my eye, Caroline look away and hold her breath. I turned my attention back to the spell and I took Jeremy's hands in mine. I repeated the spell three times and then I saw the lights flicker. I dropped my hands and looked up at Elena.

"Is that it? Did it work?"

I could only nod as Elena rushed out of the room and down the stairs. Caroline left as well and I was left sitting across from Jeremy. We both looked at each other and then looked away again.

Elena POV

I ran out the door and ran to my car. Caroline appeared and offered to drive. I said yes and we hopped in. She drove extremely fast. It scared the living daylights out of me. I held onto my seat the whole way there. We made it to the boarding house in 5 minutes. I jumped out of the car when it stopped. Normally I would take in the boarding house's beauty but today it was all about Stefan.

I ran through the open door and took a right into the living room. I took my surroundings in. Everything was broken and then at last my gaze settled on Stefan. I screamed and ran over to him. _Oh my god! He's dead! He's dead!_ I sat on the ground and lifted his head onto my lap. I ran my hand through his hair and sobbed. I heard Caroline walk slowly into the room and she looked at me with a sullen face. I dropped my eyes back to Stefan. I looked him over but something didn't seem right.

The door, which Caroline must have shut, opened with a bang. Caroline ran out the room. I sobbed quietly so I could hear who it was.

"Whoa Barbie you look like Crap!" _Surprise, Surprise. It's Damon._

"Shut the hell up, Damon." Caroline stalked back into the room. Damon followed and took in the scene.

"What happened in he- Is that Stefan?"His eyes landed on Stefan. I looked up and said, "No, It's Kath- Who do you think it is." I was surprised that I could joke at a time like this. Maybe it was my way of coping.

Damon rushed over and knelt down beside me. He checked Stefan over. He laughed. I turned my head and glared at him.

I shouted "Damon this is not the time to be laughing."

He looked at me and said, "I am only laughing because he isn't dead, he's dying."

I slapped him, "You better not be messing with me you moronic psychopath."

He reached up and touched his cheek, "Ow. This moronic psychopath is hurt." I looked at him and then I heard Caroline laughing. I looked over at her and she was doubled over. I focused my attention back on Damon and ignored her laughter.

"What do you mean, he's not dead?"

He pointed to the stake and said, "The stake I think narrowly missed his heart. See how he is only faintly grey. If he was fully gone he would be a darker shade of grey and you would see black veins."

I looked Stefan over and saw that he had no black veins. I turned back to face Damon and threw myself to hug him. He must have not been expecting that as I knocked him off his balance and we fell to the floor. I suddenly found myself lying on top of Damon and looking him in the eyes. I felt hands on my arms as Caroline was helping me up. She had recovered enough from her laughing fit to help.

I went to Stefan once I got back on my own two feet. I knelt down and put both hands on the stake and pulled it out. I chucked it to the side and watched Stefan. Nothing seemed to be happening. I looked up to see Damon looking over me.

"Why isn't he recovering?"

He still watched Stefan and said, "Oh he is but very slowly. He needs blood if he is to recover quickly." I looked back towards Stefan and started to pull up the sleeve of my top. Suddenly an arm reached out and grabbed my wrist. I turned my head to see Damon kneeling beside me. His eyes were narrowed and his body was tense.

"Elena Gilbert, if you cut yourself to give Stefan blood. I will see to it myself that you will never ever be alone again. Now is that what you really want?" I stared at him in disbelief. _Would he really do that to me? From his expression… Yes._

I sighed and then I gently lifted his hand off my arm and pulled my sleeve down again. He said, without looking at Caroline, "Go get some blood from the fridge, downstairs."

I sat down and put Stefan's head on my lap again. Damon stood up and made his way to the only whole window and leaned against it with his arms crossed. A few minutes later Caroline arrived with some blood in a cup. I looked at it and then said, "Is that human blood?" I looked at Damon and he shook his head. I lifted Stefan's head up as Caroline poured the blood into his mouth. Once the blood was done we were all silent as we watched Stefan colour come back and finally after what seemed like hours his eyes fluttered open.

We whooped. Even Damon whooped and then we got him more blood and eventually he was able to sit up. I hugged him close and again for the third time today I let my tears flow freely. He kissed the top of my head and then pulled away from me so he could look me in the eyes.

"I thought I was going to lose you." I stammered to him.

"I thought I was going to lose you too." He said smiling.

He pulled me in to kiss him but we were interrupted before too long by someone, _Damon_, clearing their throat.

"You can continue this later but I got to say that I am starving. Who's coming with." He raised an eyebrow waiting for an answer. Caroline nodded in agreement and waved me goodbye and left the house.

Stefan shook his head and said, "No thanks Damon. I want to be with Elena for now." I watched Damon as he shrugged and left.

Damon's POV

I had to get away from there. It was too hard for me to watch. It was hard to watch her being happy with my brother. How can she deny it? Can't she feel the connection we have? I know we connected when she knocked me over.

I know she has always liked my brother and she has told me that. I understand it but why, when I see them together, do I get a sick feeling in my stomach.

Elena's POV

After Damon left I pulled myself closer to Stefan and kissed him again. He pulled away from me and he put his hand in mine and pulled me up the stairs to his room. He stopped halfway in and held both my hands, stroking them with his thumbs. He looked at me with his emerald green eyes.

"I love you Elena."

I smiled and then I said, "I love you to Stefan."

Again he pulled me into a kiss but this one was filled with more passion than ever before. One of my hands wrapped around his neck and the other became ran through his hair. His body was up against mine and. His hands were on my arms as he shoved me backwards onto his bed.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

**Will Damon do anything with his feelings?**

**What happens after that night?**

**Please keep reading and reviewing**

**luv ya**

**Lethal.**


	6. You do love me

**Authors Note: **This is going to be a delena chapter just because I need it to happen to get my story to where it needs to be. And I will be bringing out another chapter today as a sorry present for not bringing another one out yesterday.

Love you all keep up the Reviewing.

Happy Birthday to my friend Ruby. Whoop Whoop. This is a birthday chapter xx**

* * *

**

****

Chapter5: You do love me

I awoke with Stefan's arms around me. I pushed myself closer to him and sighed. He hugged me tight and whispered in my ear, "Good morning." As he said it his lips brushed my ear. I giggled and said through my laughter, "Good morning" He kissed me on my neck and one of his hands trailed up and down my leg. I smiled and closed my eyes.

"Ahem. If you two lovebirds are quite finished-"

I rolled over onto my back and pulled the cover up higher around me. Stefan sat up and said, "Damon, what the hell?" Damon shrugged and sat down on the end of the bed.

"I was going to say that maybe you, baby bro, should go eat. I mean when was the last time you ate? You were trapped in the tomb for a week and you ought to be pretty hungry by now." I watched as Stefan's face changed. He tried to control it but I could see that it was hard. I pulled his face towards me.

"Go eat Stefan. I'll be fine." I kissed him for a second before he pulled away. Damon was still sitting there watching us. Stefan got up and got dressed. Damon kept his eyes on me.

"Damon, you lay one finger on her and I swear that I-"

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah. I get it. I won't touch her." Stefan watched Damon for one more second and then left. I listened to him leave the house. I looked at Damon.

"Go away while I get dressed." He smirked and left the room. I got up once he was gone and locked the door. I then walked over to the wardrobe. I opened it and was surprised to see that my clothes filled over half of it. I took my time picking what I was going to wear. I didn't want to be with Damon any longer that I had to. He made me feel comfortable around him and I knew that I trusted him, way more than I should do.

Once I had finished I unlocked the door and looked out. I heard voices from the living room and I padded down the stairs to see Damon watching the TV. He turned his head and said,

"Finally, you took forever to get dressed."

"Sorry, I don't have vampire speed, I am just a human." I stuck my tongue out at him and he glared at me.

"Oh you shouldn't have done that. Run!"

I turned around and ran down the hallway and into the kitchen. He ran in after me, not using his vampire speed but running like a human. He chased me round the house until he caught me when we collided in the living room. We were on a heap on the floor in laughing fits. We eventually sat up once we were able to contain our laughter. _Ok he made me feel really comfortable around him. I hadn't laughed as hard like that with Stefan for a while but I know that funny is Damon's thing_. He looked at me and said,

"That was fun. Can we do it again?"

I laughed at him and said, "You know Damon… you aren't the worst company in the world." He glared at me again and then he grabbed the TV remote. I watched him and said,

"Damon, what are you doing?" He was flicking through the channels.

"I am trying to find one of your TV shows, you know, the crap ones." I smacked his arm. He held it and pretended it was sore. I grabbed the TV remote and changed it to the program he was watching before. I knew what he was doing. He was trying to keep me entertained.

"You, Mr Salvatore, do not need to keep me entertained. I will watch what you want to watch." He grabbed the remote.

"In that case… I want to watch this." He flicked it back to my favourite TV show. There was no way I was going to win this argument. I sighed and a grin spread across his face. I shot him a glare anyway.

About 20 minutes into the program I felt my hair move. It was distracting so I reached up and slapped his hand away. No sooner had I put my hand down when my hair moved again. I didn't move I just said, "Damon stop it."

He laughed and said, "Make me."

His breath felt warm against my neck. I hadn't realised how close he was to me. My heart hammered in my chest and my brain refused to work. I could feel his chest against my back. I started to stammer "D-D-Damon" The rest of my voice caught in my throat as he kissed my neck. He kissed up and down my neck and I couldn't help but moan.

His hands then ran up and down my body. I couldn't stop him. My body was refusing to work and my thoughts were all about him and then one thought broke me from my immobility, STEFAN.

I smacked Damon and then stood up and glared at him, "What the hell?" I stormed out of the room and opened the door. I stepped outside but he blocked my path. I avoided eye contact.

"Elena. Elena- look at me."

"Damon what stunt were you trying to pull? I said still not looking at him.

He took my face in his hand and turned it so I had to look him in the eye, "I love you Elena."

I couldn't breathe. I just stared into his icy blue eyes. "Wh-What did you say?"

He still stared at me, "I said that I love you Elena and that I know you love me."

I removed his hand and said, "Damon I don't love you."

He looked away, "Oh come on Elena. Don't lie to me. We both know that you do. I mean in there you could have stopped me sooner but you didn't. You want me Elena."

I pulled his head back round to me and looked him in the eye, "Damon I don't love you. I never will. I love Stefan. It has always been Stefan."

I could see something change in his eyes. Something cold had appeared. He took hold of my hands and said, "You know Elena. You are more like Katherine than you think. You like to mess with me." Something inside me made me want to reach out and hug him but I couldn't because he was gone. I sat down on the steps and sighed. What had I done?

Damon's POV

I took off into the woods, running as fast as I could. I stopped near the tomb and in anger I screamed to no one and punched the tree closest. It toppled over and made the ravens nesting in it, fly out, squawking in surprise. I soon found myself running into the tomb. I don't know why but the darkness helped. I had forgot about who was down there though.

I saw movement from deep inside it and looked towards the doorway of the spelled chamber. Katherine appeared. She looked terrible and she looked hungry.

"Look who is here."

"Go to hell Katherine"

"Aww don't be like that. Is someone having Elena problems?"

"No."

"Damon, don't lie to me. I know you. I can see right through you. She hurt you. Any way love's a bitch sometimes."

"The only bitch is you."

"Ouch. Someone ate a bad human." She smirked at me.

I growled and left. She reminded me to much of Elena. Not in personality but in looks. I walked along the path in the woods. I needed something to take my mind off things. I suddenly smelt that scent that always sent me into frenzy. Blood.

I followed the scent until I came to a girl sitting next to a tent reading a book. She had long red hair and wore a t-shirt that had snoopy on it, skinny jeans and purple converse. She looked up as she heard me approach. I looked at her, more like glared, at her.

She shifted uncomfortably under my gaze. "Um.. can I help you?"

"Yes you can." I moved closer and helped her up.

"What can I help you with?"

"Tell me your name."

"Ok. I'm Jasmine Nelson and you are?" She looked at me quizzically.

I quickly brought my fangs down and said, "I'm hungry." With that I bit her. I drained her quickly as I was acting out of anger. When she was fully drained I put her down and set her on fire. I searched her tent and found a brochure. "Chicago."

I stuffed the brochure in my pocket and took off. This town is going to drive me mad.

Stefan's POV

I had just finished hunting and I headed back to the house. I arrived to see Elena sitting on the steps and her hair was messed up. What had happened and where was Damon? I walked over and put a hand on her shoulder. She jumped up and spun round. She realised it was me and hugged me. She started to sob into my chest and I stroked her hair trying to calm her down.

She looked up and said, "Stefan I have done a very bad thing."

I looked at her and said, "Tell me what happened."

We sat down on the steps as she began the story.

* * *

**What is going to happen next?**

**Lethal**

**xx**


	7. Hello There

**Authors Note:** Here is another chapter as promised. It is Stelena as my way of apologising for the last one being delena.**

* * *

******

Chapter6: Hello there

Elena's POV

I told him what happened but I left out the part when Damon kissed me. There was no need for him to know that. All he needs to know is the important details. He listened to the whole story before saying anything.

"Elena. Don't blame yourself." He said as he put his arm around me.

"But I told him it was always going to be you and he told me I was like Katherine." I said looking up at him.

"You are nothing like Katherine. Just because you told him what she told him. It doesn't make you her."

"I told him what Katherine told him. I completely destroyed him. How could I do that to him?"

He pulled me into another hug "Don't worry. You haven't destroyed him. He'll be fine, he was just mad that you didn't feel the same way about him as he does about you."

"What if he does something bad because of me?" I said into his shirt.

He pulled me away from him and looked me in the eyes, "Elena, why do you care so much about him?"

"He looked after me while you were stuck in the tomb. I think I owe him some concern." I knew that that wasn't the truth but I didn't know what the real truth was.

He stared at me, "Ok. I guess you do owe him that much.

He pulled me up and into the house. I went to the bathroom and made myself look presentable. I finally came through to the kitchen where Stefan was making me lunch. I sat down at the island and smiled at him. He smiled back at me continuing to cook my sausages. He always knew what I was feeling like eating. I looked at him, taking in everything about him and making me lose track of my thoughts.

I was broken out of this state when my phone rang. I took it out of my pocket and looked at the caller ID. It was Jenna. I looked up and pointed at the phone and I left the room to answer it. As soon as I did I had an earful from Jenna.

"Elena Gilbert, where on earth are you? I haven't heard anything from you since you ran out of the door yesterday, talking about going to see Stefan."

"Chill Aunt Jenna, I am fine. I am at Stefan's house at the moment."

"Did you stay with him last night?"

"No, of course not. I stayed at Bonnie's."

"Well…. As long as you are not staying over at his house it's fine."

"I have to go Jenna. Stefan is making me lunch."

"Well I will see-"

"Bye Jenna." With that I hung up. I walked back to the kitchen rubbing my head. I sat down on one of the chairs and sighed. Stefan brought me a plate with some sausages and some brown sauce. He smiled at me and kissed my forehead as he set the plate down.

"What was that about?"I looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"You weren't listening?" He looked down and said,

"You caught me."

I laughed and kissed him, "It's not your fault you have super hearing" It was amazing that when I was around him I could forget any troubles that had been bothering me. I turned back to my food as he watched me.

As soon as I had finished I got up and ran around the room. Sometimes spinning. Stefan watched me and laughed.

"What are you doing?"

"I am getting rid of all worries about Damon. Today is all about you and me."

I pointed at him and then at me as I said it, "Ok. You and me today. What do you want to do?"

I stopped spinning and stood on a remote. Music began to play out of the speakers. It was fairly new music to. I had an idea and ran to Stefan. I grabbed his hands and pulled him up.

"Let's dance." He spun me around and said,

"I don't think that that's a good idea." I turned back around and pouted.

"And why not?" He looked at me and said,

"I can't dance" I pulled him into the middle of the room.

"Yes you can so come on. There is only you and me here. He sighed and started dancing.

"Oh all right." I smiled.

Jenna's POV

I knew after Elena hung up on me she was lying to me about something. When I phoned up Bonnie and asked her if she had seen Elena she had told me she hadn't seen her since yesterday. I immediately drove to the boarding house. When I arrived I peered in through the windows. Elena was in the living room dancing with Stefan. I opened the door and walked into the room. Stefan had dipped Elena when he caught sight of me. He in shock dropped her.

Elena's POV

All I knew was that one minute I was in Stefan's arms and the next minute I was on the ground. I sat up and looked at him.

"Oww!" He helped me up without saying anything. I didn't know what had gotten into him.

"Ahem!" I spun round to see Jenna. _CRAP!_

She looked at me as if she was expecting me to answer. I looked up at Stefan.

"I should go." He said and he walked past her up the stairs.

"Elena. Why did you lie to me? I thought we were closer than that."

I looked at her, "Jenna, what is your problem with Stefan?"

She sighed, "It's not him I am worried about. It is about Damon. He's with you a lot and I don't think it is safe to be around someone who is quite a few years older than you."

She has no idea how much older than her he is. "Damon's not here. He left town for the weekend. It's ok. I'm ok."

"I just was worried."

"I know Jenna." She got up and walked to the front door.

"I hope to see you home tonight." I waved goodbye and watched her car pull out of the drive. I sighed and turned around surprised to see Stefan standing right behind me.

He pulled me into his arms and said, "So much for our 'you and me' day." I put my finger up to his lips.

"No. We still have most of our 'you and me' day left to enjoy. We could always go out to the park or the Grill like normal couples do."

He pulled me tighter to him. "Yeah but we are no normal couple are we?"

"I suppose not," I sighed, "What if we just hang around here and go into that little garden behind the house?"

"That sounds like a good plan. I bet I can beat you there." He said challenging me. He laughed and ran off.

"Wait that's not fair, you're a vampire." I giggled and ran off after him

Damon's POV

Chicago. I had been here 37 years ago and I hadn't have expected to return so soon but the need to get out of Virginia was too great. Elena. That's all I can think about. Why can't I get her out of my head? Even when I sit here in a little bar on what, my 14th shot, I can't get her out of my head. I barely even noticed when the seat next to me pulled out and someone sat in it.

"Hi." They said. Obviously a girl by the way the voice rang out.

"You look absolutely hammered. What happened?" I turned to look towards the girl. She had shoulder length brown hair and piercing blue eyes. She wore a light blue tank top that matched her blue eyes and skinny jeans.

"What makes you think anything's wrong?" I questioned. Why was I talking to her? How could she help me?

She assessed me before saying, "Well it takes a lot to make a vampire drink that much."

"How do you know that I am a vampire?" I looked her over.

"Wow you really are drunk aren't you because if you weren't you would have sensed that I was a vampire too the minute I sat down."

I shrugged it off, "Why do you care what happened to me?"

"Oh I don't really. I just need someone to talk to."

I smiled, "I like you. You have spunk and an attitude."

She smiled back, "So are you going to tell me what happened or not?"

I took a deep breath. I needed to tell someone about this, "Well it's about this girl-"

"Isn't it always?" She rolled her eyes. I knocked down another shot. "Carry on I am listening."

"Maybe I should start with Katherine."

Elena's POV

It has been 2 days since Damon left and I was getting worried. I was worried that I had really hurt him. One more day and then I would send Stefan out to track him down.

Stefan and I were on his couch watching a TV show when the front door slammed open. Our heads both snapped to the hallway. We watched as Damon sauntered in. I was about to run over and give him a hug when I saw that he had a woman on his arm. She was beautiful. Her hair rested lightly on her shoulders and she had on a red top and leather jacket and skinny jeans.

Damon smiled at Stefan and ignored me and said, "I would like you to meet Ruby."

She smiled and said, "Hello there."

* * *

**Thank you for reading**

**Please Review**

**xx**

**Lethal**


	8. Ruby

**Authors Note: ****Thanks to all who reviewed and have read my story. To clear things up, Ruby is based on one of my friends also known as nikitafanx.**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own any of these characters**

**

* * *

**

Chapter7: Ruby

I just stared at her. I couldn't help it. He had found someone else…. Wait! What? I don't care. She shifted her position and took in Stefan with one glance. She spent more time assessing me. Damon caught my eye once and then turned back towards Stefan.

"Oh! I almost forgot. Here!" He chucked something to Stefan. He caught it and took a quick look at it and then shoved it in his pocket.

Ruby looked over her shoulder and then at Damon, "I'm bored Damon."

He smiled at her and said with a smirk, "Go amuse yourself then."

She pouted and said. "Awww, please. I'll be waiting." She turned on her heel and ran to Damon's room.

As soon as she was out of earshot Stefan asked, "What are you doing with her Damon?"

He looked at Stefan. "What I am doing is none of your business." A stare out match started between them and before it got any worse I intervened.

"Damon, does she know what you are?" He looked at me like I was stupid and replied in a sharp tone, "Yes, of course she does, anyone would have to be blind to not realise she is a vampire too."

I was hurt by his tone and I opened my mouth to speak. I couldn't get any words out because a call came from upstairs, shouting for Damon. He looked at me and said, "Well I have to go." And he left. I listened to him run up the stairs and shut his door. I still felt the pain his tone sent through me and it made up my decision to leave. I got up off the couch and grabbed my jacket. I looked back at Stefan and he threw me a confused look.

"Elena, where are you going?"

I looked deep into his eyes and said, "I am leaving. I don't want to be here anymore."

He stood up and said, "You don't have to go."

"Yes I do." I turned around and walked out into the hallway and opened the front door.

Suddenly Stefan was in my way, blocking my exit. I looked up at him. "Move Stefan."

I try to push past him but he grabs my arm. "Elena what is wrong with you. Ever since I left you with Damon you have been acting strange and why do you want to leave. Is it because he has now got Ruby?"

"No. It isn't because of Ruby. It is because I was up late last night doing my essay for history and I am tired." His eyes lingered on mine for a second and then he sighed and planted a kiss on my lips.

"I'm sorry Elena. Damon has me on edge and I had a thought for a second that you really love him."

"I don't Stefan, I love you and when are you going to start realising that." I felt wrong saying the last part. Something inside me told me that I cared for Damon. I can't believe that. He has hurt so many people. He isn't worth caring about.

He stepped to the side and let me pass. I smiled to him and walked out and down to the stairs to my car. I got in and took a quick look to Stefan he was watching me. I buckled up and drove home.

Stefan's POV

I watched her as she drove off wondering why I had the feeling like I couldn't trust her. It must be just that Damon has returned. I need to feed. So I went back inside and grabbed my jacket. I ran out into the forest. I immediately let my sense do the work for me. It was easy to find a rabbit or two. I finished them and left them for the other animals to finish off.

I looked up and saw the sky was completely. It meant it was about to rain and not many animals would be out if it did. I ran back to the house and walked into the living room. I dumped my jacket on the coffee table and sighed. I looked at my watch. It was after midnight. I leaned back against the couch staring at nothing in particular. I looked to my right when I heard movement coming from under the arch.

It was Ruby. She was wearing nothing but Damon's shirt that came to an end halfway down her thighs. I just looked into her eyes. They were different somehow but I couldn't think what it was.

She just stared back at me too and then she padded over to the couch and sat down next to me, "Hi Stefan." She said with a dazzling smile."

I ignored it. "Where is Damon?"

She sighed and looked out of the window. "I don't know. One minute he is the shower, the next minute he is out fully dressed and mumbling about needing to meet with someone."

I studied her face and she looked genuinely worried about Damon. Can someone care so much about someone in such a short space of time?

She turned her face back to me. "What were you thinking about before I interrupted you?"

"Elena. She's acting strange. She is different."

"I don't see why you are with her after what she has done."

I sat up straighter and said in a voice that was full of worry, "Ruby, what do you know? What did Elena do?"

She looked at me in confusion and then her face lit up, "You don't know do you? Elena is hiding it from you?

I knew what she was doing. She was trying to get me angry. It was working. I stood up and grabbed her by the neck and slammed her into the wall by the archway, "What did Elena do?" I repeated as I held her there.

Something changed in her eyes. She shifted slightly and the next thing I knew she had hold of my arm. She twisted it in one swift move and I heard the bone in my arm crack. I yelled out in pain and dropped to the floor. She let go and I grabbed my arm and had to reset the bone. I looked up at her,

"Stefan, I have been a vampire for 348 years, don't get on the wrong side of me." She went to sit back down on the couch and I followed in silence.

"Stefan, Elena let Damon kiss her. She could have stopped him but she didn't. She wanted him."

I could feel the rage building up inside me. I struggled to control it. I replied, "How do you know that Ruby?" My voice was laced with venom.

She looked at me sympathetically, "You really expect Damon not to tell me. He was absolutely hammered when I found him. He told me everything. We don't keep secrets from each other."

"You have only been together for three days. You don't have any secrets to hide."

I knew that she could see that I was getting angry about it. "Look Stefan, if you don't believe me about Elena, Why don't you go ask her about it."

"I will Ruby, when she is fully awake." She sighed at me. Then she grabbed the TV remote and turned on the TV. I went back to staring absentmindedly out of the window. We heard the door open and a soaked Damon walked in. Ruby jumped up and ran to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and passionately kissed him. She pulled away and Damon looked at her.

"I made you all wet."

She smirked at him, "Don't worry. I am wearing your top."

He laughed and then looked at me. He raised an eyebrow in question.

"Damon, I was just having a talk with her about Elena."

"Were you now?"He looked at me like I was a threat. I opened my moth to speak but Ruby bet me to it.

"Yes he was Damon. I was bored. You left me." She placed a hand on his arm. He turned his head to look at her.

"And did you do anything other than talk to him." He was waiting for an answer anxiously. He wanted to know if anything happened between us. He really cared about Ruby. He has feelings. He isn't the same Damon that arrived here. He has changed.

She looked a bit guilty as she said, "I broke his arm."

Damon's face formed a smile then he broke into a fit of laughter. I glared at him and Ruby just smiled. Eventually he regained his composure and pulled Ruby in to a hug. Her head was turned away from me so she didn't see when Damon threw me a look that said she's mine. When she pulled away he looked back at her. He said, "That's my girl."

I huffed and Ruby pulled Damon away. "Entertain me"

"I did earlier."

"Well I'm bored again."

"Your alw-"

I heard this much of the conversation as they headed back up the stairs until I decided to block my ears. What Ruby said about Elena kept running through my head. She wasn't hiding anything from me. Was she?

I will call her later. I am sure this is a mistake or Damon told Ruby to plant some doubt in my mind or something.

Elena POV

I woke up and felt refreshed or maybe with a feeling of relief that Damon was safe and that I did know where he was. Or maybe it was because Damon had come to me last night and had apologised for kissing me. He also hopes that I will like Ruby because she is important to him. I gave him my word that I would try to get to know him a little better.

I walked into my bathroom and locked both doors. I quickly had a shower and wrapped a towel around my body as I dried my hair. I walked to my bedroom to get my clothes and I saw that my phone had one new message on it. I looked at it. It was from Stefan and all it said was "Elena come by the boarding house today." I dropped my phone back onto my bed and grabbed some clothes from my drawers. I quickly got changed and walked back into the bathroom to straighten my hair.

I pulled it back into a high ponytail. It was the way I used to wear my hair before my parents died. I grabbed my phone and walked out of my room. I looked back to check I hadn't left my diary out anywhere. I hadn't I kept walking as I turned my head back. I slammed into something. I whipped my head back around and saw it was Alaric.

He was wearing just blue jeans and he had a bowl of cereal in front of him. He took a step back when we collided.

"Ah! Elena sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going and-"

"No it's ok. I am just going to get breakfast and head out."

"Ok. Sorry Elena."

"Seriously it's ok and is Jenna up yet." I asked shifting my weight onto my other leg.

"No not yet." He looked towards Jenna's open door.

"Can you tell her I went to Stefan's?"

"Sure Elena." he said as he nodded.

"Thanks" I said as I walked past him and down the stairs. I went into the kitchen and made myself toast. I spread some butter and held it with my teeth as I grabbed my keys. I quickly ate it as I got in the car and I drove to the Boarding house.

When I got there, I walked straight up to the door and knocked. I expected to see Stefan or Damon but I didn't expect it to be Ruby. I remembered what Damon had asked me last night. I smiled,

"Hi Ruby, can I come in?" I looked at her waiting for an answer. She just stepped aside. I walked in and placed my keys on the table. I turned back around to face her.

"Is Stefan here?

"No he left with Damon. They had to might Katherine." She said sharply.

I looked at her and asked, "Ruby are you ok?"

She showed her fangs and said "No, I am not fucking ok. I let Damon leave and he comes back smelling of you." I suddenly felt a hand on my throat as I am shoved against the wall and held there.

"Ruby. Stop. You're hurting me." I managed to choke out.

She smiles nastily "Why was he with you?"

"Apologised… for the… kiss." I hardly had any air left in my lungs.

Her grip loosened a bit and I managed to gulp in some air. I saw that her eyes were different but I couldn't pinpoint what was different about them. She stared at me and said, "I could crush you in a moment and not think twice about it."

"Yeah you could but you won't."

The sharpness returned to her voice "And why is that?"

"Because it would hurt Damon." She sighed and let go of my neck. My feet touched the floor and I took in deep breaths. Ruby stepped away from me and into the light and I could see what was different about her. Her eyes were black.

I stepped closer to her and she just watched me. I stared into her eyes before saying, "Ruby, your eyes are black."

She looked at me for a second and then she said, "Yeah sorry about that. They change on their own."

I looked at her confused. What was she talking about? She took in my confused look and swept her side fringe out of her eyes.

"Elena I forgot you didn't know. My family, before I was turned, had some relatives that were witches. It skipped me on the full powers but I have eyes that change colour depending on my mood. It carried on to me being a vampire. So I guess I am a vampire with a little something extra."

She smiled at me and then walked over to the couch and sat down. She patted the space next to her and I walked over to her and sat down. "What do the colours mean?"

She smiled and said, "Well black means death, blue is normal, red is anger, and purple embarrassed and pink is when I love someone."

I looked at her eyes which were now a piercing blue, "Do they go pink when you think of Damon." I watched as her blue eyes slowly changed to pink. She blushed and her eyes turned purple.

"Well that's a dead giveaway." She said smiling.

I returned the smile and said, "You know Ruby, Damon is really lucky to have someone that cares about him as much as you do."

She smiled again,"Thanks." And she reached over and hugged me. I liked her and she is good for Damon.

Stefan's POV

I watched as Damon had yet another drink from the bar. I wanted to go home to talk to Elena but I had made a promise that I would have a god time and celebrate that he has found Ruby. I watched him as he used his compulsion. He used it so freely. It made me feel sick.

I looked down and remembered that I still had it in my pocket. I reached in and brought it onto the table. It was a key ring of Chicago but on the back it had engraved into it, "She loves me Stefan-D" I shoved it back in my pocket. It wasn't true. She had told me that she didn't but was she telling me the truth?

* * *

**Ooooh! Tell me what you think will happen next.**

**xx**

**Lethal**


	9. I have to face the truth

**Authors Note:** Thank you guys so much for reading. I hope you enjoy and sorry for bringing it out later. I will try not to do that again.

********

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters

**

* * *

**

Chapter8: I have to face the truth

After Damon had gotten all the drinks he needed we headed back to the house. I tried to ignore his drunken ramblings as we drove back. It was hard to as every few seconds he'd prod me wanting my opinion. We arrived back at the house and I opened the door of the car and that was when we heard it: the high pitched scream. I knew it only too well, Elena.

I snapped my head to look at Damon. His face was full of worry and then I ran out the car and straight into the house. I reached the lounge and saw Ruby tickling Elena so much that I saw tears falling down her face. Ruby lifted her head and stopped tickling Elena.

She looked up and regained her composure. I let out a long sigh and walked into the room and pulled Elena into a hug. I kissed the top of her head.

"I take it you two had fun."

"Yeah, Ruby even made me lunch while we waited for you and Damon."She said with a nod.

Ruby just stared at us trying to anticipate what I would do next. She knew she had me on edge after what she told me but I was not going to let her have the satisfaction of seeing that.

I didn't take my eyes off her as I said, "Ah, yes. I wasn't expecting to go with Damon anywhere, let alone for 6 hours."

Ruby raised an eyebrow at me, "Speaking of, where is he?"

Damon appeared at the doorway and leant against the frame. "Right here."

Ruby spun round, a smile spread across her face," Damon!" She ran across to him and he placed his hands on her waist and lifted her up so she could wrap her legs around his waist. She wrapped her arms around his neck and planted a kiss on his lips. Elena and I just watched in silence as Damon put Ruby down and grabbed her hand.

"Well Stefan, today has been fun but I have to show Ruby the surprise I got her." Said Damon with a smile. Ruby gave him an excited look and they ran out the front door.

Once I was sure they were gone I let out a sigh and I let go of Elena and spun her round to face me. I could see she was a little confused by what I had just done.

"Elena, we need to talk." I let go of her wrists and sat down on the couch. She sat down next to me.

"Yes I guessed as much."She gave me a small smile.

I took a deep breath before saying, "Elena, are you hiding anything from me?"

She sat up straighter and said, "No, I'm not Ste-" I couldn't believe it. She was lying to me. She had that nervous look in her eye, the one she always got when she is lying.

"You're lying to me, Elena."

She looked startled, "I'm not ly-"

I started to get angry, "Stop it Elena! Ruby told me everything."

She leant forward again and looked at me, "What?"

I snarled, "You let Damon kiss you and then you never did anything about it."

She put her hands on mine and said, "Stefan, it was an accident. I wasn't thinking straight."

I jumped to my feet, knocking her off balance a little, "You seem to be doing that a lot lately. Face it Elena. I see the way you look at him. You love him more than me."

She got up and put her hands on my face, forcing me to look at her, "Stefan, now who's the one who isn't thinking straight? I don't love him. I love you."

I grabbed her wrists and pulled her hands away from my face. She winced in pain as I was holding her wrist slightly too hard, "Shut up, just shut up Elena. You are such a bitch. You keep lying to me. Damon was right. You are like Katherine."

I let go of her hands and watched as tears started to form in her eyes. "Well Stefan, how about this: I admit it, I care for Damon. There I said it; at least I can say that I care for someone else."

"What do you mean by that?"I could feel my eyes changing and my fangs come down as I said it.

"Oh you know how you care for Katherine but you won't admit it." She let the tears fall down her cheeks.

I was shocked at what she had just said but I was still angry. "What Elena? I don't care for her at all."

"Oh yeah? Then how come your eyes light up whenever anyone mentions her name." She raised one eyebrow at me.

I snapped. How dare she accuse me of being still in love with Katherine, she has crossed the line. "Alright that's it. We are over, Elena. I can't be with someone who lies to me. Now get out and don't ever come back here."

She turned her back to leave but then she turned back around. "Ok I'll go but at least I know one thing."

I stared at her. "Oh and what's that?"

"That you are a dick and I never want to see you again." She turned and walked out into the hallway. I picked up the glass of scotch that Damon had left there. I downed it and then in my anger I threw the glass at the fireplace where it shattered into pieces and then I sat down on the couch with my head in my hands. What had I done?

Elena's POV

As I was leaving I crashed into Damon as he walked in.

"Hey where are you going?"

I looked up and he saw my tears "Home Damon. Please move." My voice came out in a whisper I thought at first he didn't hear me and then he stepped aside and let me past. As I walked past him I flicked my eyes to Ruby. She had guessed what happened and she looked guilty. I looked down again and I walked out past her without saying a word. Whatever friendship we had made was gone now.

I walked down to my car and drove back to my house where I unlocked the door and ran up to my room where I collapsed on my bed.

Ruby's POV

I knew as she looked at me what had happened and it was my fault but why did I feel so guilty? Maybe it was because of today and how we spent it laughing and having fun. I could see it in her eyes that the friendship that we had made was gone. She knew what I had done and the pain of that hurt me more than it should. Damon and I stood in silence and watched as she walked down the path to her car. Once she was in it and she had pulled away I turned around to face Damon.

He held out his hand for me to take it and then we walked into the lounge. Stefan was sitting on the couch and had his head in his hands. Without looking at us he said, "Ruby you were right." I let go of Damon's hand and sat down beside Stefan. I put one arm around him and I leaned in to whisper in his ear, "I am sorry Stefan, I shouldn't have told you. She was going to tell you anyway. I am sorry. Would you like us to leave you alone?" All he did was nod his head. I looked at Damon for help.

He shifted his weight and then said trying to lighten the mood, "Well don't you worry little brother as you will have the whole house to yourself for the next week as I am taking Ruby to New York." He added a slight smile on the end.

I removed my arm from Stefan and then stood up, "I haven't ever been there in my 367years. I need to go pack." With that I walked upstairs to Damon's room.

Elena's POV

I cried myself to sleep and I tossed and turned all night. He accused me of something that Ruby told him. I can't believe I liked Ruby. She is a monster.

I had a quick shower and got changed. I walked back through to my room. My phone was ringing on the bed playing Shame by Robbie Williams. It was one of my mother's favourite songs but I really wasn't in the mood for it. I looked at the caller ID and saw it was Bonnie. I answered it and I heard Bonnie's worried voice.

"Oh my god, Elena! You will never believe what Luca told me."

I sighed, expecting bad news, "What Bonnie?"

"He told me that Elijah is planning to go through with the sacrifice and kill Klaus afterwards."

I never said anything. It was just as I thought."Elena? Did you already know this?"

"No Bonnie but I guessed it. Elijah is careful with his words. He never said anything about protecting me."  
"Elena! You can't go through with this. What about Stefan?"

"I don't care about what Stefan thinks. I am doing this to protect you."  
"Elena! Why would you say that about Stefan?"

"Well why wouldn't I?"

"Um because you guys are a couple an-"

"We broke up Bonnie."

"What Elena? I'm so sorry."

"It's ok Bonnie."

"I'm coming to you."

"Really you don't have to."

"Elena, I insist. I will be there soon bye." With that she hung up the phone and I sighed. It would be good to have someone to talk to. I put my phone back down on the bed and then I headed downstairs. Jenna was already in the kitchen. She had a cup of coffee in her hand and a slice of toast.

"Morning sleepy. Did you have a good time at Stefan's yesterday?"

Why did everyone bring him up?" Don't even mention it."

"Bad time huh?"

"The worst."

"What did Damon do now?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"What? Damon didn't do anything. It was Stefan. We broke up."

"Sorry, I just assumed it was Damon because he is… well Damon."

"It's ok."

"Hey look sorry, you know, about the break up."

"Again it's ok. Bonnie is coming around. Is that ok?"

"Sure. I am kind of going out today with ric anyway. I thought you were going to be with Stefan so I made plans."

"No that's fine. Thanks Jenna." I gave her a quick smile and stole the piece of toast she had just finished spreading and I walked through to the living room where I plopped myself down onto the couch and picked up Jeremy's art pad and looked at all of the pictures in it.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and I looked at Jenna in the kitchen. She had her earphones of her Ipod in her ears and was working on her laptop. I got up off the couch and walked to open the door. I wondered who it could be, if it was Bonnie she would have just walked in.

I reached the door and I pulled it open. Ruby was there. She had her hands in her pockets of her jacket. I looked back at Jenna and then folded my arms.

"I am not inviting you in."

She sighed, "Look Elena I just want to talk. Ok?"

I stepped out of my house and shut the door behind me. "What do you want to talk about? I have nothing to say to you."

"Elena, I am sorry. I didn't know he was going to do what he did."

"Well what did you think he was going to do?"

"I don't know. I told him when I didn't like you very much and I wanted to make sure you stayed away from Damon."

"Well thanks. Now Stefan doesn't want to see me and Damon hardly talks to me anymore. You got what you wanted." I turned to go back inside when Ruby reached out and grabbed my hand. I winced. She didn't hurt me; she just had her hand where Stefan had gripped me too hard yesterday.

She noticed and let go, "Elena. I know that you might not ever be able to forgive me but I have something that you might want." She reached into her pocket and pulled out a charm bracelet. It was silver and on it were half a heart and a dolphin.

She touched my wrist and when I looked I had the bracelet on. I looked up at Ruby confused. "Well, Elena I think it should be yours."

"Why?"

"Because your mother gave me it."

* * *

I let you have a look into Ruby's head how did you find it?

and what do you think about the ending?

R&R

Luv ya

Lethal x


	10. Elijah Returns

**Authors note:I hope you enjoy this because I enjoyed writing it. Half of this wrote itself in History with Ruby.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own any of the characters.**

I just stood there in shock. Ruby knew my mother? How? When? Where?

I somehow made my mouth move, "You knew my mother?"

"Yes I did Elena and I will answer all you questions."

"Ok, why don't we go for a walk?"

"Sure."We started to walk away from the house to the centre of town, heading towards the graveyard without meaning to.

"So explain."

"Well I was bored. I mean living for so long does get boring sometimes and I decided that I would go to a University to try it. That was where I met your mother. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going. I was too busy trying to remember where my first class was and I walked straight into her. She apologised and asked if I was new and I admitted I was. She was new as well and then we talked for a while and we had the same first class and from then on we were friends."

"So you were friends. Did she know anything about you? I mean she was researching vampires."

"I was getting to that. I had her over at my apartment for dinner and she cut herself really badly. I was ok and I helped her clean herself. To thank me she gave me a hug but as she pulled away her hand that was bleeding caught my lips and a bit of the blood ran into my mouth. I felt it and tasted it. My fangs came down and she jumped back in surprise but she didn't scream or run away. We became even greater friends for that."

"Isobel knew you? I… it's too hard to believe." I couldn't believe it. Isobel knew Ruby. It is a small world.

"Yes Elena. We were such great friends. She was the first friend I had had in so long. She didn't care about what I was but it had to end at some point. She wanted to stay at Duke and when she did I couldn't stay because it was my time to move elsewhere but before I left she gave me that bracelet and I gave her one in gold with golden fangs on it."

"You must have been very important to her if she thought you were worth caring about."

"I guess I must have been. We kept in touch for a while and it was one of these times she let it slip to me that she had a daughter. She told me that she had left you with some good people but by then my interest was piqued and so I researched you as much as I could and then when I finally found you I visited. You were only 8 at the time and I came at night for a while and-" She turned to stop and face me at the sound of my gasp.

"Oh my god. You are my guardian angel."

"Your what?" She asked with a smile on her face as she was clearly amused by what I said.

"My Guardian Angel. When I was 8, my parents told me that I went through a stage where I thought that someone was watching over me. They thought it was my imagination but it wasn't was it? "

"No. I guess not. It looks like we have known each other for a long time."

"Yeah I suppose we have. Here you can have your bracelet back." I said while touching my arm to remove the bracelet."

"Oh no. You can keep it."

"But Ruby, Isobel gave it to you and she doesn't care about me."

"I think she cares about you more than she lets on, after all you are her daughter and don't worry, I have the other half of the heart." She pulled a necklace out from under her top. It had the second bit of the silver heart.

"Now Elena. I have to go. Damon is waiting for me. He is taking me to New York." She smiled and disappeared. I sighed and I turned around to go back home. I got halfway home before I heard a car pull up next to me. It was Bonnie.

"Elena, hop in. Were you coming back from a visit to your parents' grave?"

"No I was talking to Ruby. We went for a walk."

"Who?"

"Oh right. You haven't met her yet."

"Just get in the car and explain to me who she is while I drive."

I got into the car and buckled up, "Well Damon disappeared and when he returned, Ruby was with him. She is a vampire and she is really nice."

"Not another vampire."

"You should give her a chance. She hasn't done anything wrong except break me and Stefan up."

"Right that's it. If she does anything else, I will give her an aneurism."

"Bonnie, don't. She apologised for it and told me something about my mother that you wouldn't believe."

* * *

We walked into the house, all the while Bonnie kept her mouth shut but I knew she was bursting to say something.

When we reached my bedroom and I had closed the door, she exploded,

"I can't believe she knew Isobel."

"I know! Me neither." We went over to the bed and sat down.

"Well at least we know that she is going to be away with Damon all weekend, which means that he should be out of our hair." I sighed.

"Bonnie. Damon isn't all bad."

She rolled her eyes, "Yeah because we all can see that."

I gently smacked her arm and she looked at me in fake surprise. Her expression was so funny I couldn't contain my fits of laughter.

We were sprawled out on my bed when Bonnie said, "Elena, why did you think you were going to be sacrificed and not say anything about it."

"Because Bonnie, I know how you guys would react and I know that if there is a choice between my life and all of yours, I know what my choice is going to be."

We sat in silence as she contemplated this and I knew that it wasn't just the thought of me dying keeping her silent.

"What's wrong?"I asked.

"Oh nothing."

"It is not nothing if it keeps you quiet."

"Ok. I'll tell you. We had to put Luca under a spell to make him talk to me. So this morning I was about to come to you, his dad shows up and he….. he… takes my powers away from me."

I sit up suddenly from the bed and instantly regret it as I feel the effects of moving too fast."What!"

"Calm down it is not that big of a deal," I give her a look, "Ok it is a big deal but I don't know how to deal with it."

"We could try and find Lucy. She may know what to do."

"Maybe so but without my powers, I can't locate her. Maybe we can talk to Stefan." I really didn't like where this conversation was going.

"No. I would rather not face him so soon."

"You are going to half to face him sometime. I mean school starts again in 5 days."

"I know but I just had a huge fight with him. It is too soon to talk to him again."

"Yeah I understand. So what are we going to do about Elijah then?"

I opened my mouth to speak when a familiar voice came from the doorway. "You are not going to do anything."

I lifted my head to look at him. "It is part of our deal Elena."

"Oh yeah! Which part of the deal said that Bonnie could have her powers drained?"

"I am sorry but she could have done something that might damage our chance of killing Klaus."

"Right." I watched him as he stood, not moving into my room when I realised that he couldn't. This house, the original was burnt down and the only rooms that remained were the living room and my room and he hadn't been invited in.

"What did you come to tell me Elijah?"

"I came to say that I will very shortly make Klaus aware of you."

"Well that is less time than I thought I'd have."

"Well we need to move fast Elena, otherwise the location of Klaus may change I won't be able to find him." He nodded his head at me once and then disappeared. Bonnie who had remained silent throughout this opened her mouth to speak.

"I'm fine Bonnie, if that was what you were going to ask."

She dropped her eyes but said, "I was actually going to say that we should probably tell Stefan what happened."

I sighed but nodded and grabbed my keys from the bedside table.

* * *

Damon's POV

I looked out over the dark waters at the grand city before us. I was at the Statue of liberty with Ruby. She was standing there with her eyes closed and just letting the light hit her. She was beautiful. The way the moonlight lit her face made her look like she was an angel.

"You are staring."

"No I am gazing, completely different." I walked up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist.

She leaned into my body, "I suppose, gazing is all right." I let out a small laugh and kept her close to me.

"Damon, you can be very romantic when you want to be."

"Oh I know." She let out a giggle.

"I love you Damon."

My breath got caught in my throat. I so badly wanted to say those words back to her but I couldn't as I don't love her the way I love Elena. "Do you trust me?"

She nodded. "Ok." I lifted her up so I was carrying her bridal style. I then pushed myself off the torch and we fell towards the ground. I could see her smile while we were plummeting to the ground. We landed unscathed on the ground as I steadied my balance.

I put her down and spun her to face me.I gingerly put my hand up and tucked behind her ear a loose strand of hair. "Thank you Damon. It has been exhilarating."

I smiled at her, "So what do you want to do now."

"How about some dinner?"

"Sounds good."

"Fresh or blood bank? That is the question." I let out a small laugh.

"That is really bad, you know that?"

"I know but I don't care."

"But…"

"But now since you made fun of it, we are going to go shopping." I groaned and she laughed while she grabbed my hand.

* * *

Chapter 9: Elijah Returns

* * *

What did you think

Please R&R

Luv ya

Lethal


	11. Once a couple, always a couple

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of these characters

**Author's note:** I am so sorry that it wasn't out last week but I didn't have the time to finish it. I will try not to let it happen again

**

* * *

**

Chapter10: Once a couple, always a couple

Elena's POV

I parked my car in the driveway of the boarding house. I was too scared to go in. I remembered the fight I had had with Stefan just the day before and remembered how I didn't want to return here again but here I am, sitting, too scared to move.

I finally decided that I couldn't sit in the car forever and I got out and walked up to the front door. I hesitantly lifted my hand to the door and knocked. At first I thought that no one was in because the door didn't open immediately but eventually, I could hear some faint sounds of movement coming from inside the house.

Slowly the door opened and I saw Stefan. He looked like he had just gotten up. His hair was messed up and he just had on trousers. As soon as he recognised it was me, his eyes widened.

"Hey Stefan" I said, my voice barely above a whisper. I gave him a small smile as he opened his mouth to speak.

"Elena…" He stopped and opened the door farther.

I rushed up to him and threw my arms around him. He wrapped his around me and just held me while I started to cry into his chest.

"Stefan, I am so sorry, for what I said to you yesterday."

"What are you apologising for? It is me who should be saying that, not you."

"You were right though, Stefan. I do love Damon but not as much as I love you."

"I know, I know." I pulled slightly away from him enough to look up at him.

"What?"

"I think that I knew for a long time now but I just didn't want to admit that it might be true." He pulled me back to kiss me. It was long and passionate and I never wanted it to end but still it did.

"Stefan, I need to tell you something," He raised on eyebrow at me, "About Elijah."

He nodded his head once and then shut the door and took my hand and led me towards the lounge. We sat down on the couch and he waited for me to tell him what happened. I told him everything that happened, right from the beginning with Ruby. He sat there and listened and never said a word until I had finished.

"We need to come up with a plan and fast." I lay back against the couch and thought about this for a while. I closed my eyes and felt arms wrap around my waist. He lifted me up for a moment while he put his legs on the couch. I was now on him, resting my head against his chest.

Without opening my eyes I said, "Stefan?"

"Huh?"

"Maybe we could look for an answer in Jonathan Gilbert's journals."

"Journals?"

"Yeah, Jenna and Alaric went up to my family's old lake house and they found them."

"It's possible that they could hold the answer."

I opened my eyes and tilted my head slightly backwards to see Stefan. He was staring blankly off to the wall.

"Stefan?"

His eyes flicked back down to me, "Sorry, I was thinking."

I looked at him quizzically, "About what?"

"About how I am going to take you out for dinner tomorrow." He said with a smile coming to his lips.

I couldn't help but smile back. I rolled over so I could kiss him properly. He kept a firm hold on me and when we kissed, we ignored our surroundings. We didn't even notice when the door opened until we heard a voice that we knew all too well.

"Ugh God, Get a room."

I pulled back from Stefan and looked up at Damon. He had Ruby standing behind him smirking, "Ugh, God, Get a life."

Stefan burst out laughing and Damon stuck out his tongue. _God we are childish sometimes._

I got up off Stefan and quickly gave him a kiss, "I have to go but I will meet you tomorrow."

"Ok but I am picking you up at 7 tomorrow night and wear something fancy." I smiled again as I turned my back and walked towards Damon.

"Oooh! Someone's going for a makeup dinner." I scowled and as I walked past Ruby I whispered to her,

"Kick his ass for me, would you?"Ruby let out a giggle as Damon turned round to glare at us.

I then walked out of the Salvatore house and towards my car.

I could not sleep at all last night as I was so excited to be going on a date with Stefan. When I got up I went downstairs to quickly grab myself some toast before starting the long and hard process of getting ready for tonight. I spent all day getting ready and the only breaks I took were to get lunch and bathroom breaks. I thought I wouldn't be done in time but somehow I was ready. I was in the living room by quarter to seven. I spent those last 15 minutes checking that my long sapphire blue dress was perfect.

I was still looking at my dress when a knock came at the door. I turned to Jenna who smiled and then I opened the door.

"Elena… I….Wow… you look amazing."

I smiled as he was lost for words. "You look amazing as well."

He flashed me a smile and then held out one hand for me to take. I walked with him as he brought me down to his car and opened the door. I stepped inside and waited for him to get in as well. Once he did and we were driving I asked

"Stefan? Where are we going?"

"Ahh! That's a surprise." I sighed and looked out of the window at the woods as we were out of the town. We drove for what seemed like hours until we came to this restaurant. Its name was in Italian so I didn't know what it meant but it looked pretty posh.

Stefan came round to my side and opened my door for me. I stepped out and Stefan took my hand as we walked into the restaurant. Once inside we walked up to the man at the desk. Stefan spoke,

"Excuse me. I have a reservation for Stefan Salvatore, party of 2."

The man looked up at us and then looked back down at his computer. "Ahhh! Yes, Salvatore. Your table should be ready over there." He pointed to the back of the restaurant where it was quieter. Stefan still held onto my hand as he led me over to the table. He pulled out the chair for me and then sat across from me. We picked up out menus and as I scanned through it I realised that this place was really expensive.

"Stefan, this place is really expensive."

"I know but it's worth it."

"I just feel bed, wasting your money."

"You're not really," He leant in closer, "What good is living for 162 years if you don't spend the money you collect." I couldn't help but laugh.

When the waitress came we ordered Spaghetti Bolognese for dinner. We talked for the whole meal and then when we were done, we paid the bill and then we walked back to our car. We got in and started on our way home. I looked out of the window as I said,

"Thank you Stefan, for a great time."

"No problem at all Elena. I want this to be a night that you'll remember."

"Don't worry Stefan. It is." We stopped talking and I just admired the beauty of the scenery at night. I also let my thoughts wander. I thought about everything that has happened since Stefan came and how I wouldn't change a thing.

I wasn't paying attention to where we were going until I saw my house go past me on my right. I turned to look at Stefan.

"Stefan wh-"

"Ssh! It's a surprise." I looked at his face but he didn't give anything away so I looked at where we were going. We took a turn off the main road and drove down a windy road until suddenly we came to a stop.

Stefan got out and opened my door for me. I stepped out. All I could see was trees. Stefan shut the door behind me and hooked one arm around my waist and guided me through the trees. We walked for what seemed like hours until I saw the faint sign of light in front of me. We walked further on until we broke through the trees and stepped out onto a meadow of grass and bluebells. At the far side was a lake, lying next to it was a blanket rolled out and strung up on the trees were fairy lights. I gasped and took in my surroundings.

"So do you think you will remember tonight?"

"Stefan, how could I not. This place is amazing. How did you know about it?"

"Damon and I came upon it when we were young and often we spent many long hours here."

"Well, I am glad you decided to show this place to me."

"Me too. Now come on, let's sit by the lake."

We ran over to the lake and lay down on the blanket. I smiled to myself as I looked up at the stars. I closed my eyes and just listened to the sound of the water sloshing. I was pulled away from the sound when I heard Stefan's nervous voice.

"Elena?"

I opened my eyes and saw that Stefan was standing up looking over me. I sat up and then slowly got to my feet. "Stefan what is it?"

I watched his face as he nervously reached round to his back pocket. I flicked my eyes to his hand as he brought it back round.

"Elena…" he said slowly and then dropped down on one knee. I gasped and my hand flew to my mouth.

"Will you marry me?"

* * *

**So what do you think?**


	12. He can have you once you're dead

**Authors Note: I hope you like this chapter and it was a lot of fun to write.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters**

Chapter11: He can have you… once you're dead

Elena's POV

"I….Wow" I looked at him with a stunned expression that I knew was plastered all over my face.

"Elena I love you and I want to spent my life with you, please say yes."

I reached down to stroke his face, "Oh Stefan. I would love to but I don't want to be that girl. The girl who falls in love and gets married as soon as she is out of school."

He stands up placing his hands on my face, "So your reason for not marrying me is that you are scared of what other people might think?"

"For now."

"Well at least keep it. It might help you to change your mind." He places the box in my hand.

"I will." I stare at him as he looks at me with a soft expression. Suddenly his mouth twitches into a smile.

"What Stefan?" He laughs and I shriek as he lifts me up bridal style. He grabs the box from my hand and throws it down onto the blanket and then he turns around and jumps into the lake. We go plummeting to the bottom. I kick him as I swim back up to the surface. Once I break the surface of the water I gulp in a huge breath of air.

Stefan appears next to me. "Stefan!"

"What?"He replies trying to sound innocent.

I smack him hard. "What was that for?"

He pretends to hold his arm in pain. "I thought it would be fun."

"Oh and what is Jenna going to say when I walk in the door looking like this?"

"I could always say you fell in…"

I smile, "God I hate you."

He puts on a shocked expression and the he helped me out of the lake. "Alright let's get you home."

He carry's me back to the car and I sit there while he packs up our things. Today's activities wore me out so much that I was asleep before he got back. I woke up to the sound of a car door shutting. I looked out the window to see my house. Stefan opened the door and helped me up to my front door. As we walked he pressed the smooth, velvet box back into my hand.

"Jenna is in the kitchen. You can sneak in, shout a quick "hello" and run up before she sees you. I love… go!" I open the door and do exactly as he said and I managed to get into my room without anyone seeing me.

I walked through to the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror. I looked a mess. My mascara was running down my face and my dress clung to me. I placed the ring down gently on the counter and locked the door. I took a shower. Its warm water relaxed my tense back. I stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around me and then opened the box to look at the ring. I out of curiosity put it on my finger.

I can't imagine what it would feel like if I had said yes. I don't know what emotions would be running through my head. I kept the ring on while I opened the door back to my room. I jumped a mile when I saw who was lying on my bed.

"God! Damon!" I said as I held my towel around my body. I felt really awkward and happy that he was here.

"What a way to welcome someone into their home."

I gave him a look, "You don't get welcomed, you walk in."

"Ouch. If I wasn't such a moronic psychopath, that would actually hurt." He gave me his usual smile and I couldn't help to smile back at him. I am glad that things have gone back to the way things used to be. They were back to a time where Damon and I could have a laugh and not feel awkward with each other.

"Right, so why are you here?" I shifted my weight. I was starting to get a little more uncomfortable with being here practically naked and of course being Damon, he noticed.

He got up of my bed and walked over to stand just inches away from me. "Well I came to see you as my brother came home soaking wet. Oh and if you are uncomfortable like that, you can always remove the towel." He smirked at me.

I lifted my hand to smack him but he caught it mid-way. I watched him as his smirk turned into a frown. I looked down at where he was looking and he was looking at my ring. I opened my mouth to speak but he cut me off.

"Elena… are you marrying my brother?" I looked back up at his hurt expression.

"No…Yes…Maybe."I tried to get my hand out of his but he wouldn't let go.

"You're thinking about it?" He looked down at me and saw that I was trying to escape from his grasp and he let go.

"Yes, I'm thinking about it."

"You are jumping into something that you don't quite understand."

"Well what do you know about it Damon. When have you ever gotten married?"

"I haven't but…"

"But what?"

"But are you sure you are with the right guy."

"What?" I looked up at him with confused eyes.

He stepped closer and lifted his hand to my face, "I love you Elena. I love you so much that I would do anything for you."

He leaned in and kissed me. It was different and it was exciting but it was over as soon as it started. He rested his forehead against mine and I said to him, "I love you too." It was barely more than a whisper but I knew he heard me perfectly.

Ruby's POV

I knew that when Damon had left in a rush when Stefan had returned from his date that he went to visit Elena. I know that I was best friends with Isobel but that doesn't mean that I have to be best friends with her. I followed Damon and watched as they told each other there true feelings. I could feel the anger boil up inside me. He told me the exact same thing but with her, you could see that he truly felt that way. Why does everyone want her? I knew that Damon would leave soon so I jumped down from the tree I was perched on and made my way quickly back to the house.

Elena's POV

When I woke up this morning I was feeling sick in my stomach. Not in a bad way, it was more like butterflies. After talking to Damon the night before, it made me realise that I could be with Stefan and love Damon at the same time. I stared at my ceiling smiling until the sound of my phone buzzing on my table made me look down to grab it. It was a text from Stefan

Meet me at the boarding house.

I smiled at what Stefan could be up to. I got up and got dressed. I shoved the box with the ring in it into my bedside table drawer. I ran downstairs and ate a quick bowl of cereal when I saw the letter from Aunt Jenna saying that she had already left for work.

I drove quickly to the Boarding house and parked. I walked up to the door and knocked. Suddenly the door flew open. I stared into the emptiness of the hallway.

"Stefan?" I stepped inside the house and turned to shut the door behind me. I felt a rush of air behind and I looked over my shoulder to see Ruby.

"Hello Elena, Stefan isn't in at the moment but you are welcome to wait." She turned and started to walk towards the lounge.

I stared after her "Really? That's odd; I got a text saying that he wanted to meet me here." I started to follow her through.

She never stopped walking but her voice sounded a little odd, "Yes that is odd. I'm sure that he will be back in a minute." We reached the couch and sat down. We sat in silence while I contemplated what had happened.

"I guess you're right. I can wait." There was something about her eyes that made me slightly worried. They were a dark shade of blue. They were different to her normal baby blue colour.

"Great. Would you like a drink of water? Yes, I'll go get it." With that she stood up and walked out the room. I stared after her and decided to follow her. Her behaviour was very strange. I walked quietly through to the dining room and peered into the kitchen. Ruby had her back to me and was on the phone talking to someone. She was talking so quietly that I could not hear what she was saying. I watched her intently and I was about to leave when she moved slightly to her right. I saw a glass and a bottle of rubbing alcohol. The lid was off and the glass was filled.

I stepped back to get back to the lounge before Ruby saw me. I walked into a glass vase and I knocked it to the floor and it shattered. Ruby looked round and glared. Her eyes completely black.

I turned to run and I sped around the table and into the lounge. I picked up a piece of wood that was still lying around from the time Stefan got staked and held it in my hand, ready. I heard a joyous laugh and felt movement all around me. Something Stefan once told me came back into my head. "To a vampire, the hunt is just as fun as the kill." That was what Ruby was doing. She was trying to kill me.

I tried to follow the movement but it was too fast. Only when I was pounded to the floor, did I know truly where she was. She was on top of me, pinning me down, her fangs bared. I saw the stake I drooped at my side. I tried to reach it but I needed to distract her.

"Ruby! Ruby! It's me, what are you doing?"

"You said that you liked Stefan, you said that I could have Damon. So why did I see you kiss him?"

"I love him but not like I love Stefan." My fingers brushed the stake.

"Still, if he wants you, he can have you… once you're dead." She lifted her head up to bite and let out a ferocious growl. As she came back down I lifted the stake and plunged into her side. She howled and that gave met the time to push her off. I got up and ran to the door.

I felt her grip my arm and she flung me into the window. I felt the impact as I hit it and I felt the shower of glass come down upon me. She started to walk towards me and I knew that I was bleeding. I was going to die.

Stefan's POV

I walked back through the woods with Damon by my side. He had told me about what happened but he wanted to be away from the house to do so. He was surprised when I didn't attack him but I told him the thing we both knew, that Elena loved us both. After our talk we went to see how Katherine was doing in the tomb and thankfully she looked like a zombie.

We both laughed and acted truly like brothers as we walked out of the woods together. We were carefree until we heard a scream from inside the house.

Elena.

We looked at each other for a second and then ran off at full speed into the house. We were horrified by what we saw. Ruby was standing over Elena draining her. Damon and I immediately sprung into action. We reached Ruby and pulled her off. I grabbed the stake that Elena must have been holding and stabbed her stomach just for good measure.

I ran over to Elena. There were cuts that were still bleeding and she was barely conscious. I bit my wrist and pressed it to her lips. She wasn't drinking. I could feel the tears starting to flow. I couldn't lose her.

"Come on Elena." I looked round at Damon who was busy trying to calm Ruby down. I looked at him with pleading eyes and he nodded.

"I'll take her away." And with that he got up and dragged Ruby out of the room. I turned my attention back to Elena who I hadn't realised had started drinking. Hope started to flood back into me.

Elena POV

I could see nothing but darkness but slowly and surely I was beginning to see more. I wanted to open my eyes to see what happened but I couldn't they were too heavy. I could hear someone crying nearby and I tried to focus on them. I kept my eyes closed until I felt something move. It was a reaction to open them.

The first thing I saw when I opened my eyes was Stefan's teary face. I looked up at him and I had to blink a few times until the reality of what happened set in. I tried to sit up but he wouldn't let me.

"No Elena, relax. You should stay lying down. I will get you up to my room." I felt my body become incredibly light as I realised that he was carrying me. I closed my eyes again, trying to get my strength back while he carried me.

I opened them once he put me down on his bed and lay down next to me. He put a protective arm around me and held me close. I looked up at his face.

I knew what I had to do, "Stefan?"

"Shh! Don't try to talk."

"I just have to say yes."

"Yes?"

"Yes I'll marry you."

"You will?"

"Why wouldn't I?" I gave him a weak smile as he beamed his smile at me.

"You know, you have made me a very happy man."

I pulled myself closer to him as I said, "I know."

Damon's POV

I managed to get Ruby calmed down after a while and I watched her as she sat on my bed cleaning the blood off of her. I couldn't take the silence any more so I suddenly burst out at her.

"Ruby what the hell?"

"I'm sorry what? I was too busy listening to your brother saying how happy he is that she is agreeing to marry him."

"I said, what the hell?"

"She doesn't love you the way I do Damon. She can never be good enough for you. I can take her away for you." She hopped off the bed and walked over to me. She raised a hand to my face but I grabbed the hand before it even got close.

"You dare try to hurt Elena again and you will have me to deal with and I am not the one that settles for anything less than your heart ripped out." She snatched her hand back out from my grip.

"She'll be dead before you lay a finger on me." She gave me a smirk.

"Right get out! Leave town and if I see you again I will hunt you down myself and make you pay."

"I'll leave, for now." With one last small smile she left. I collapsed onto my bed and groaned. Why did all the girls I grow to like, runaway, die or do something to be a danger to Elena? Why?

* * *

**Thank you for reading I hope you liked it**

**x**


End file.
